Cruel Fate and a Last Bow
by MarkantCylinder
Summary: Phoenix Wright has dissapeared. With the help of Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, Apollo and Athena go on a quest to find him, unaware of the darkness that lurks around them. (contains established MitsuMei and slight JustiCykes, mentions Narumayo) (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

Author's note: Well, My first fanfic ever, please enjoy it. Please leave a review and provide some constructive critiscism. I hope you will find yourself pleasured by this story.

sincerely- Markant Cylinder

* * *

**June 12th, 2030 8:32 AM**

**Prosecutor's Office**

**Chief Prosecutor's Office**

Miles Edgeworth sighed as he opened the door to his familiar room. He carried a few papers inside, closing the door and turning on the lights. Setting them down on his desk, he took a quick look around his room, specifically at the Steel Samurai figurine that witch had forced on him almost more than a decade before — with _her_ autograph, to boot. Personally, he didn't even remember why he kept it.

No matter, however. He sighed — he was getting distracted again. He sat down, took his glasses out of its case and placed it on his face. With his burgundy fountain pen in hand, he moved to begin his work. The first paper was simply a request for a new prosecutor to take a case as the original had been feeling unwell. The second paper specifically caught his eye, however: it seemed that one of the newer prosecutors had been accused of forgery.

_An accusation of forgery already...? Very well, I'd best get the Prosecutorial Investigation Committee involved._

He dialed the extension to one of his subordinates, only to find that the phone in his office building seemed to be out of order. The building's technology team had said they'd fixed it, but it was clear they weren't thorough enough. He would have to dock their salary once again — and that wasn't something he enjoyed doing much. Any more and theirs would be tantamount to that hapless scruffy Head Detective.

_I hope he's doing well nowadays._

For the next few hours, Miles toiled away at the papers which piled up on his desk nearly every single day. Assigning newer prosecutors to their first cases was always his first priority. Then, he could start assigning veterans such as Blackquill or Gavin, who refused to take petty or otherwise unimportant cases. Eventually, he got a long-winded apology for the state of his office telephone and, after ensuring to summarily cut their paychecks, he sent them on their merry way, deciding to retire at noon to drink some tea.

Within minutes, the tea machine was humming and Miles was sitting back at his desk, a cup of fresh herbal tea in hand while he thought back to the last week of work. He had welcomed a fresh-out-of-law-school prosecutor to the office, won a fencing competition, and, to top it all off, he had an extraordinary breakfast that morning, courtesy of his wife. For now he was simply trying to enjoy one of the rare moments of silence in his office; all was well.

But that would only last for all of two seconds.

The silence was abruptly interrupted when two attorneys barged into the office, slamming his door open and startling him, nearly causing him to drop his beloved tea.

One of them was a young man in a red waistcoat panting as though he'd run for his life, his tie in the other's grip. The other was a yellow-clad young girl shouting incoherent phrases at him. Edgeworth was quite startled by the surprise visit, nearly dropping his beloved tea.

"Mr Justice, Ms Cykes, calm down, please…"

Athena stopped dead at that exact second, finally releasing Apollo's tie — while the latter gripped at his neck as to examine any wounds — and allowing Miles to finally get a grip on the situation currently playing out in his office. Leaning forward towards Athena while resting his head on his hands, he spluttered, "Now then, what in the_ absolute blazes_ are the two of you doing in my office — _during my tea time, no less_?! This is _highly_ irregular, to say the _least_!"

_Wright's disciples...what could have happened?_

"S-sorry for barging in so suddenly, Mr Edgeworth, but we need your help. It's super urgent!" Athena responded while slamming her hands upon Miles' desk, scattering the papers he had so recently organized. This would take some time to redo..

_Splendid. Hours of work… thrown aside like rubbish in an instant. They'd better have a pressing matter for me to deal with. _

"He's right, Athena. Phew. Anyways, it's Mr Wright, sir, he's gone. We can't find him!" Apollo added while trying to adjust his ruined tie knot.

_Now that _is_ pressing… but frankly, I'm disappointed. I was expecting something ridiculous coming from these two._

"Gone...? What do you mean, gone? Wright's not the type of man to simply up and disappear, unless his daughter has something to do with it."

"But that's the —"

"Why don't you sit down? It would make speaking much easier." Miles gestured to the sofa on the right. Apollo sighed a gracious "Thank you" and made his way over to it, slowly lowering himself onto it, looking to be savoring the moment he made contact with the cushions.

"But it's different this time! He's been gone for four days. I mean... sometimes he leaves like this, but not even Trucy knew where he went! " Athena answered while taking a seat next to Apollo on the sofa.

Miles glared at the duo, his arms crossed. They were seriously interrupting his normal tea time "Are you _sure_ he hasn't simply taken a holiday? Maybe he's at the hospital?"

Apollo shook his head. "He's not, we already know that. We've looked everywhere."

"It's like he vanished! What if he really _has_ vanished, Apollo?!"

Apollo facepalmed with a deep sigh. It seemed that he wasn't even surprised by her antics anymore. "Why am I even _trying _to argue with you?"

Miles pushed himself out of his seat quickly, pulling out his black cell phone. He immediately punched in Wright's phone number and pressed the call button. Hope flared within him as he heard a consistent, strong dial tone; Wright must have had his phone on him.

"Now, let's see if he's reachable."

Within a few seconds, a tinny, robotic voice began to speak, _"You have reached the voicemail box of…"_

_BEEP!_

_That's strange..._

To his disappointment, there were no further developments. Only the constant dialing and redirections to voicemail. Wherever Wright was, it seemed that he just didn't want to answer. He had a real knack for making people worry about him. Miles sighed and shook his head, walking back around to his desk.

_Very well, if he wanted to play a game of logic chess, then I'll show him why I'm called a grandmaster._

He set aside a few of the papers he had clustered around on his desk, sorting them into two piles — new prosecutor applications and other more pressing matters such as corruption and forgery accusations— and took out a blank sheet of paper. On it, he wrote to his secretary, _'There are a few urgent matters to which I must attend. I will be back within a matter of days. Please be sure to refer any new papers to my subordinate - Miles Edgeworth'_

He looked up to see Athena whispering something into Apollo's ear. He was sure he heard something about a stuffy old geezer. He instinctively cleared his throat to let them know he was there. They both jumped twenty feet in the air and turned to look at him. Choosing to ignore her comment, Miles began, "Have you checked over the obvious places? Kurain Village, for instance?"

She began playing with her earring and looked up in thought, a small frown on her face. "Hmm...No, we haven't, we don't know exactly where it is. We've only been there once." Slumping to one side and sweating, she added, "And we can't afford the train tickets."

"Hmph. That figures. You two are very clearly Wright's employees. I can see that I have no choice. Come along. He can't remain hidden forever," he said, briskly walking to the door and opening it.

_Let's hope that imbecile hasn't bitten off more than he can chew. Mrs Fey ought to have some clue as to his whereabouts.. hopefully._

Apollo and Athena quickly rose and practically ran to meet Miles as he walked through the corridor — Athena shoving Apollo to the side most of the way through. Miles could suddenly see why he was so exhausted walking into his office. It seemed as though Apollo had noticed that they were walking _by_ the elevators instead of into them, "Umm… Mr Edgeworth, can't we just… use the elevator?"

"Stairs are a particularly good form of exercise…You should know that, Mr Justice. " Miles replied with a sly smile. He began to walk down quickly, one stair at a time. He turned his head slightly and, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Apollo had turned to look at Athena, who seemed puzzled but instantly, she once again grabbed him by his tie and ran after the Chief Prosecutor, shoving others to the side. Apollo gasped as he was being pulled around into balusters and pedestrians.

By the time they all came down to the parking floor, Apollo looked as if he had been dragged through a minefield — his face had quite an amount of bruises and he managed a silly looking smile, which stretched from ear to ear. Walking forward to Miles, he grabbed him by his shoulders and asked, "Where's the leak, ma'am?"

He soon collapsed onto the floor, as dead as a doornail, a giant smile still engraved onto his face, muttering incoherent phrases. Athena and Miles gave each other a look, with the former giving a nervous giggle. The latter muttered a scathing rebuke as he shook his head, walking forth to pick up the fallen man. "I believe this is what's called 'going overboard,' Ms Cykes."

Athena moved a finger through her ponytail with a blush. "Sorry about that…I kinda sorta maybe forgot I had his tie...?"

Miles sighed and picked Apollo up, hoisting him over his shoulder. With his free hand, he grabbed his keychain and managed to find the key after a few uncomfortable seconds. He opened the back seat door, throwing Apollo in half-hazardly. After moving him into a more comfortable position, he closed the door and turned to Athena, who was examining the hood ornament.

"Is this seriously _your_ car, Mr Edgeworth!?" Athena asked, her eyes wide and voice low in awe, having walked around observing the shining red and white automobile standing before her. It looked as if she'd never seen something of the like before. "It's so good! I wish I could drive it!"

_Over my unfinished cup of tea._

With a smug smile, Miles nodded with a harrumph. A hand placed on the passenger-side door, he said, "Now, now, that's not quite necessary. I can drive it quite well. But, indeed, this is my car. Get in please, would you, Ms Cykes? I'd prefer to get back to my work as soon as possible."

With a quick glance towards the back seat to make sure Apollo was alright, he added, "Your co-worker finally seems to be stirring after that abuse you served him. You're quite lucky in that department, I'd say."

Miles wore a smug smile and held open the passenger seat door for Athena, gesturing for her to get in, before walking around and taking his seat at the driver's position. He swiftly put on the seat belt before starting the engine and sighed as the long and dull journey towards Kurain village began. As he started out of the driveway, he couldn't help but think of how this day had started.

_I only wished for a quiet day of work, but I can see that that was asking for too much. Thank you, Wright, I'll remember this._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Authors note: Here's chapter two. I don't own Ace Attorney nor the albums that will be mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Miles sighed to himself; this day had _not_ gone as planned. Chief Prosecutor? Hmph. As it stood right now, he was nothing more than a babysitter for Wright's children. Not that Wright wasn't an excellent role model, but leaving everything without so much as a warning is certainly not a good example.

He took a quick glance at the back seat to ensure that Apollo was doing fine. He had taken quite a few blows, even if it wasn't done with malicious intentions. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Athena was also keeping a keen eye on him. Seeing what looked like slight distress flashing in her eyes, he spoke up, his voice calm and comforting.

"You look a little on edge, Ms Cykes, are you simply concerned for his well being or...?"

She stared back at her co-worker for a long while, seeming not to have realized what Miles had asked her. Eventually, upon him clearing his throat, she went on to ask, "Do you think he'll be alright, Mr Edgeworth?"

_That seems to answer it quite nicely._

"I'd say it'll be a little while longer, considering the...erm..._treatment_ you gave him..."

Athena looked down, tightly gripping her right arm. Miles didn't even need his logic to know that she felt slightly guilty. "Did I hurt him _that_ much? I mean..."

"Do you _really_ want an honest answer to that question, Ms Cykes?"

"Probably not." She grinned sheepishly, looking at him and then back at Apollo. "But it's not like I'll do that again, so you don't have to worry!"

Miles sighed and shook his head. This girl was _definitely_ going to be the death of Apollo, but it was clear she meant well. He couldn't exactly fault him for developing a soft spot to her antics.

"I won't answer the question then, but may I ask, when exactly _did_ Mr Justice come back from Khura'in? If my memory serves correctly, he decided to stay there in order to rebuild the legal system after the previous regime was overthrown."

"Oh yeah, he came home about two months ago. I don't know how he did it, but when you have the help of someone like Chief Prosecutor Sad Monk —" She shivered, as if it brought up bad memories, hugging her sides. "—I guess it shouldn't be much of a surprise that he fixed it as fast as he did."

She took another glance on Apollo and smiled brightly.

_So he _has_ managed to restore an entire legal system... That is quite the impressive feat __—__something I wouldn't quite have expected out of someone like him__. It would probably be an interesting story to hear; I should talk to him some day. _

Miles shook his head and brought his mind back to focus on his conversation with Athena. "Are you happy that he's back?"

"Well, of course! Who else can I throw around without any consequences?!" Athena replied, with a larger — much more crazed — smile, as though Christmas had come early.

A harsh glare from Miles managed to shut her up for quite a while afterwards.

"Anyways, Mr Justice seems to have been out for a good ninety minutes now, how about we try to wake him up prior to our arrival?" Miles asked, gently putting his foot on the brake.

"It's a good thing this forest road is quite unknown to most people. Without all the rampant traffic congestion of the main roads, we can travel in peace. Ah, there it is."

Athena looked out the window at the thick pine forest that surrounded the right side of the road as Miles slowly brought the car to a stop. As soon as the car came to a halt, Athena quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and leaped out, complaining about how stiff she felt after sitting in one position for so long, and started stretching. Miles rolled his eyes and proceeded to step outside slowly and take off his red coat. Opening up the back seat door, he carefully pulled Apollo out.

Once again, he hoisted the young man up on his shoulder and began walking to a nearby bench located in the small glade. He placed the young attorney on his back, face-up. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Athena coming up behind him.

Looking back at Apollo's unconscious form, he said, "Ms Cykes, could you please do me a favour and get me the pair of gloves sitting in the glove compartment?"

"Uh… sure?" She made a strange face, quirking an eyebrow at the peculiar request. Nevertheless, she did as he said and returned eventually, gloves in hand, having removed her jacket to keep from sweating.

Athena cocked her head, watching Miles closely as he took the gloves from her. "Here you go, Mr Edgeworth, but why do we need a pair of gloves?"

_It'll be better simply to show her... _

"You'll see…" he said, stretching his glove and testing the elasticity.

_Hopefully, this won't sting too much._

" ...Wait, I think I know what's gonna happen. This is gonna be hilarious!" she exclaimed, barely able to contain her snickering.

_And there goes the element of surprise..._

"Without further ado, here it comes. Please move aside Ms Cykes, it would be most unpleasant if I were to slap you as well," Miles pointed out, raising his right hand which was holding the black leather gloves in a firm grip. As soon Athena had moved aside, he brought the glove down slowly onto Apollo's face one and then twice. Then, bringing the glove up one final time, he slammed it down onto Apollo's already bruised face with an audible _slap._

_That may leave a mark, but it was my only option here…_

Apollo jerked awake, one hand pushing Miles away and the other hand massaging his newly tomato red cheek. Turning to give him an accusatory glare, his eyebrows narrowed, he yelled "_Ouch!_ What the!?"

"Good afternoon Mr Justice."

Athena smothered him in a hug as soon as he was able to sit upright, to which he was only able to wince. "Hi Apollo! Wakey wakey!"

Apollo still seemed dizzy from having been awakened so suddenly. He rubbed at his eyes, finally starting to look around and realize where he was and what he was doing. Miles imagined that the last thing he remembered was the abuse of being dragged down to the parking lot below the Prosecutor's Office.

"I hope you pardon the rude awakening Mr Justice, but it was for the best. We're approaching Kurain Village, and I do think that you would like to be awake at that time."

_Perhaps I shouldn't tell him that he was drooling all over my car seats. Probably not the best for his self image._

Apollo grabbed at his head with a free hand, attempting to massage it back into place."Ugh, it's fine. I may have a killer headache, but I'm alive, right?"

Miles shook his head and Apollo sighed at his rather peculiar attempt to break the realizing that Athena was going to strangle the daylights out of him until he hugged her back, he put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

Miles smiled watching the situation unfold. Then, he realized something and took his phone out of his pocket. Without looking at either of them, he said, "... Before we go, I have to make a quick phone call, Why don't you two wait here, it won't take much time."

But before walking away, he turned and gestured to Athena, trying to tell her to apologize to Apollo. Luckily, she seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her.

* * *

"Apollo..." she began uncertainly, looking down at the ground.

Apollo seemed to notice that she wasn't at her best. Her voice was shaking slightly and Widget had turned purple.

Looking at with a careful gaze, Apollo asked, "What is it Athena? You feeling alright?"

"Apollo, I…Umm... I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have dragged you around like that. It just happened in the moment. I — I — "

She sniffled, though it wasn't easy to hear, covered by the sound of the bugs, birds, and bees moving through the forest during the daytime. Wanting to comfort her, Apollo once again brought his arms around her and embraced her. "I know. It's alright. I'd just watch out next time. I'm only human."

Eventually, to his delight, he noticed Widget's screen shift from purple to green, indicating that she felt much happier. But even then, she continued holding onto him desperately, refusing to let him go for even one second. But Apollo wasn't about to go and object to it. He would sit there as long as she liked, even if it — he gulped — killed him.

_Good thing Widget displays her emotions; it makes it much easier to get a read on her… Heh, Imagine if Clay would see me like this, me comforting a girl that I like. _

Even though Apollo and Athena were not a couple, Apollo was sure that his now deceased best friend wouldn't let an opportunity like this slip by.

Apollo quietly chuckled as he sat there, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Back at his car Miles gave a look at the young lawyers sitting on the bench before he picked up his cellphone. He swiftly dialed the number to his wife and pressed the call button. He patiently waited as he listened to the dialing tone. He couldn't help but smile as the familiar German accent belonging to the woman he deeply cherished answered.

Just as he opened his mouth, her voice course, rough, and irritated. " What is it, Miles Edgeworth?!"

_Perhaps I shouldn't call her every other hour..._

Deciding that perhaps he should take it a bit easier on sounding like an overly-concerned spouse, he quieted his tone. "Hi dear. Are you feeling better now?"

There was no reply for a while. He was sure that she was still steaming from the injustice of not prosecuting for a day. Franziska had started to feel dizzy that morning after breakfast. He was forced to give her a day off — speaking over her angry table whipping and loud objections, of course.

Eventually, he heard her sigh and begin, "I suppose I do, but, Miles… when you come home, I have to tell you something… you could call it a surprise."

"Oh? If I may, dear, ask what's on your mind?"

"It's not something meant for a simple telephone conversation. I want to tell you this in person."

_A surprise… Now _this_ has caught my interest. _

"Then I hope that I can return to you soon. I have to finish taking care of Falsa Ficadora's forgery incident."

He sighed — knowing that he should tell her the truth — before adding, "And unfortunately, I have to find that imbecile. He seems to have disappeared."

_Once again...thank you, Wright._

"Disappeared? What has that foolish fool done now?"

"I have no clue, I'm taking his disciples to Kurain Village right now, I hope that either Ms Fey have some clues to his whereabouts or that Wright is there himself. I'll be home this evening, I promise."

"Right, good luck.. And remember to say hello to Maya Fey for me."

"That I will, take care of yourself, Franziska. ."

"_Tschüss_, Miles."

As Miles hung up, he felt like the cat which curiosity had seemingly killed. Whatever she was keeping for him had to be interesting. Franziska was never usually one for keeping — especially large — surprises. Especially those where Wright was involved.

_So she has a surprise for me, does she? Let's not keep her waiting._

He looked over to the young attorneys once again, noting that they were quietly sitting on the bench, having since separated from their embrace, but still quite close to one another. "Mr Justice, Ms Cykes, shall we keep going? It's not that far to Kurain Village from here."

The duo nodded quickly in response and Athena rushed back to the car, followed by a much slower, more careful Apollo. Miles opened the backseat door where Athena hastily jumped in, to Miles displeasure. As he walked over to his seat Apollo chose to sit next to Miles.

"This _is_ a nice car you have Mr Edgeworth," Apollo commented, looking around the vehicle as though he'd never seen anything of the like.

"Quite. Thank you, Mr Justice. "

" Also, thank you for waking me up. It was...erm..._very_ painful." Apollo raised his hand, resting it on his now pink toned cheek with a slightly awkward smile.

"Aww, c'mon, Apollo! It was pretty funny. And it's not the worst you've been through."

Apollo slumped forward to his colleagues comment, trying to figure out how to respond.

"And _you're_ the one saying that…?"

Miles, beginning to become bored at their constant teasing and bantering, started looking through the CD holder positioned on his sun visor. Turning to look at both of them, he said,"I hope you don't mind if I would turn on some music, it lifts the mood."

"Sure, why not? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah, I want some music in here, this ride is _so_ boring."

"_End my misery," _Widget said sadly.

"Nope, both of us are suffering here — you're reading _my_ emotions. You don't see me asking for that, do you? Calm down and put up with being bored for a while, you over dramatic goof."

All three in the car laughed audibly — though Miles gave more of a chuckle than Apollo or Athena. The tension which had so long plagued their conversations was finally beginning to fade away. Miles concluded that their worry over Apollo had originally caused it, so now that that was gone, it was easier to get into a good mood.

_Hm, A Night at the Opera, Classics Mix #1, Franziska's German music, ABBA, Classics Mix #2, Beethoven, Queen The Works... _

_Hmm... Likely Mix #2, I haven't listened to that one in quite a while. Let's see if they know real music._

Miles proceeded to tune on his "Classics Mix #2". As "Fortunate Son" started playing from the speakers he took of his ordinary glasses and replaced them with a pair of aviators.

As the car continued driving through the dark forested road, Athena leaned forward and, in a quiet tone so that Miles couldn't hear — though it failed miserably — said,

"Apollo, did you know that Mr Edgeworth was _this_ cool? And do you know what song this is?"

Apollo slumped forward in his seat and began to sweat.

"No I didn't know he was 'this 'cool.' Also, you really have to listen to more music Athena."

Athena threw herself back to her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking out her tongue. Not looking to care about her childish behaviour, Apollo rolled his eyes and turned his head back to the front, ignoring her as he kept listening to the music. Miles smirked, amused as he assessed the situation. Continuing to listen to the music, he drove to Kurain without much hassle.

**June 12, 2030, 3:45 PM**

**Kurain Village**

**Fey Manor Entrance**

As Miles stepped outside the car, having finally arrived at Kurain Village, he heard a suspicious _thump_ coming from the boot of his car.

"Hmph. It looks like I have another stowaway. Probably some animal that got into the boot while we weren't looking. "

As he spoke he heard the same noise once again, this time followed by a quiet gasp of pain. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't an animal. To his annoyance, however, the two of them were busy observing the Japanese-style village around them, but after clearing his throat, gaining their attention and repeating the question he managed to get a response.

"Yeah I heard something." Her eyes suddenly became wild with alarm as she seemed to realize something important. "Do you know what it is Apollo? It's...it's… a _ghost!_"

Apollo shook his head and let out another deep sigh.

Miles' temper was in danger of exploding at their bickering and so, he decided to investigate and get his mind off the matter. Taking out his keychain and locating the appropriate key, he walked to the boot, noticing that he was being followed by an Apollo who looked like he could care less and anAthena who had wrapped herself around his arm.

The three of them gave each other a look before Miles decided it was time to act. He put the key into the keyhole and barely had the time to turn it around properly before the boot shot open with a cloud of smoke shooting out.

Athena's eyes widened as she opened her mouth. "Eeeek!"

"_What in the blazes?!_"

Apollo jumped back, forcing Athena to let go of his arm. "What the!?"

All three of them stood in shock as the smoke cleared to the figure of a short girl in a black magician outfit.

"Hello there!"

Miles, being the first one to grasp the situation, cried out, "T-Trucy!? Again?!"

"Hihi, It's magic!

_Trucy...should always have expected a surprise out of her. _

"Also, I want to help you three looking for Daddy! Polly, why didn't you tell me you were going to see my new Mom? That isn't fair!"

"S-sorry, Trucy, but Athena just dragged me away so quickly—" Apollo spluttered, backing away from the approaching young magician.

She glared down at him, quite a feat for someone of such petite stature. "That isn't an excuse, Polly!"

Apollo didn't seem to realize this as he began to defend himself. As the three of them fell into a heated argument, Miles moved his finger up to his temples, massaging them.

_If this goes on I'll have the headache of a century. Can none of them ever be quiet?_

How Wright dealt with this on a daily basis, he had no clue. As he continued massaging his temples he noticed the raven haired woman who had rushed out of the manor. Her purple robes billowed in the wind as she walked over to where the three were standing.

"Good afternoon Mrs Fey, I trust you've been well."

"Oh hello there, Mr Edgeworth!"

"Hello. Ms Fey, by chance, do you have any—?"

As Miles rose up to ask the question, he was quickly run over by an excited Trucy, who also seemed to have noticed the woman. She quickly ran up the stairs and into Maya, almost tackling her into the ground.

_Over a decade of prosecuting for this...?_

After regaining her balance, Maya embraced Trucy just as tightly. "I haven't seen you for a _while,_ sweetie...Yes, I missed you too.",

With the help of Apollo, Miles managed to get himself off the ground, noting that the tail of his outfit was covered in dirt and mud. The best he could do at the moment was to dust off his shoulders and torso.

_Going to have to show this to the dry-cleaners later. Anyways, onto more pressing matters._

"...Ms Fey, I didn't simply come for a family reunion."

Maya looked up at him, quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? Then what _are_ you here for, Mr Edgeworth?"

"It seems Wright has—" Edgeworth began.

"Actually, why don't you come inside and have some tea? It's _burning_ out here; I don't know how all of you managed."

_Does this have to happen every time I wish to say something important?_

Miles stood in silence for quite a while before sighing. Franziska probably wouldn't like this, but it wasn't every day that someone offered him a free drink. And even if their business was urgent, those two _had_ intruded on his peaceful break. The least that could be done was to calm his nerves.

Nodding firmly, he said, "...Very well…"

Maya held the door open for them, quickly greeting Apollo and Athena and pointing towards the living room before closing the door. Miles stood for a few seconds, still hesitant on whether or not to join the others, but Maya's glance and momentary jerk of the head made it clear that she wouldn't let him stay outside.

Sighing one last time, Miles walked into Fey Manor, deciding to tell them the truth over a cup of wonderful Sencha tea, Kurain's speciality.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's note: Here comes chapter three. I don't own Ace Attorney or the later mentioned Elton John song. **

**At a certain point in the story, ****I would recommend you listen to "Across the Stars" from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones, though it is not a requirement.**

**I also want to apologize for the delay, I've been on holiday so my writing schedule was quite disorganized and planning for school has also slowed it down.**

* * *

**June 12, 2030, 4:05 PM**

**Kurain Village**

**Living Room**

Sitting down on the hard, antique purple sofa after having searched the manor for Wright in vain, he sighed. With his cup of well-deserved tea in his hand, Miles decided to finally try and explain to situation to Maya, who seemed to be in a discussion with Trucy and Athena about the latest Steel Samurai spinoff.

Although Miles felt a desire to butt into the conversation with his own knowledge, he knew he must control himself — he was no longer alone or with people he trusted not to spread rumors. All the while, Apollo was simply dozing off, his head tilted back over the curve of the cushion. Miles felt a slight pang of sympathy for him — it was clear now just how exhausted the poor young man was. He had looked for Wright with Ms Cykes for a number of days, after all.

"Maya."

"Yes, Mr Edgeworth?" Maya looked up from her conversation with the girls, her eyes wide in confusion. But before he could begin speaking, she brought up a hand. "Wait, hold that thought. Do you know anything about the Iron Infant-Pelted Protector crossover?"

_Why would I have any knowledge of that abomination?_

Although he would have loved to say as much, right now wasn't the time for it. Miles' eyes narrowed as he pushed up his glasses. "I am not here for mindless chatter, Mrs Fey."

"Just call me Maya! You make me sound as old as Nick!"

"...Maya, I am not here to mindlessley drone on about the—"

Maya's face became set in a pout as she narrowed her eyes. "This isn't mindless! It's the Steel Samurai! And _nothing_ more important than the Steel Samurai!"

_The only thirty year old who'd be so enthusiastic over a live-action children's entertainment show. But then again..._

"...Fine, I see the _urgency _of the topic at hand,_" _he growled, his eyes narrowing into thin grey slits. Waving a hand dismissively, he added, "Go on, jabber away. I'll wait until you're finished. I do have all day after all."

Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully, turning to face him with a warm smile. "Oh alright, what's happening Mr Edgeworth?"

Setting his half-drunk teacup onto the table, Miles took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Was he really going to do this? It wasn't a choice that he could take lightly. It wasn't even a choice he wanted to make at all. It would likely cause her extreme duress, something he didn't wish to see…But it was the right thing to do. She was his partner, after all. She deserved to know as much as he did. And so, after a few seconds' hesitation, he said, "Wright."

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that she'd tilted her head to one side, raising an eyebrow. "...What?"

He looked away, gripping his bicep tightly. "Exactly."

"What do you mean? What happened? Has he been showing more amnesia than usual?"

"What makes you say that? Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"Well...Nick hasn't been here since last weekend — that I can understand, y'know, he has work and stuff — but he hasn't even tried to call me like he...usually" Maya drifted into utter silence and Miles closed his eyes as she put two and two together. Eventually, he heard an audible gulp — maybe from Trucy, maybe from Athena, or maybe even from Maya herself — opposite him as she quietly spoke,"Mr Edgeworth...look at me."

He did so. There wasn't a trace of humor left on her face now.

She breathed deeply.

"...What happened to Nick, Mr Edgeworth?"

Silence once again took over the room as blue eyes bore into grey. Was he really fit to do this? He nearly grimaced at the expression on her face. If looks could kill, he'd be in a morgue. Athena, clearly sensing the tension in the room, cut in before Miles could even begin to respond. "Me and Apollo looked everywhere! But — but—""

"Athena," Maya said gently, glancing at her for a moment before turning her gaze back on to Miles. "It's alright. I'm sure Nick is just fine. Right, Mr Edgeworth?"

Miles breathed in deeply, once again doubting the sensibility of his decision, and shook his head. "...I have no clue. As far as I know, Wright has disappeared. And we have no lead as to where he is. Would you have any—?"

She shook her head, keeping her gaze on him.

It was as though he was talking to a completely different person. It seemed almost impossible that mere moments before, it was the cheeky Maya Fey. But, having already lost so many...he couldn't blame her for the worry. He wasn't doing perfectly well himself at the moment, either. "Well, Maya, if it helps, I'll admit that I'm also afraid."

She finally looked away, closing her eyes, and quickly wiping away a few tears that spilled down her cheek. Miles had to appreciate how calmly she'd taken the news. If it was anybody else — maybe even Wright himself if he lost Maya — they'd likely be in hysterics. Hmph, it was just the annoying tenacity these girls had to adapt to the situation at hand.

Shaking her head, she looked back at him with an awkward smile, and murmured, "...I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know."

And then, for a while, there was a comfortable silence — save for the sound of Apollo's breathing. Finally, Maya looked up. Her voice seemed very strained as she said,"Th-Thank you. I...umm...I kinda just want to be alone right now...".

Miles nodded and got up, as Trucy gave Maya a final, tight hug, which she didn't seem too eager to return, though it was clear that she needed one. He walked over and poked Apollo on the forehead, waking him with a small jump. He gestured for them to get into his car, allowing Trucy to get some time alone with Maya, before she too, slowly got in.

"Mr Justice, Ms Cykes, would you mind if I drove the two of you to your homes? It would be much quicker than the alternative. "

Apollo rubbed at his spikes with a wide grin. "You...erm...you don't have to. We can just take the train…"

_As expected. He's not too subtle, is he?_

With a smirk, he said, "Nonsense. Get in."

Athena smiled, saying, "Just drop me off at Apollo's place; I can jog the rest home."

"Very well, Mr Justice, where exactly do you live again?"

"Umm… hmm…"

"_Don't tell me your memory's on the fritz, too!" _exclaimed Widget.

Apollo blushed as Athena began to giggle uncontrollably. Trucy didn't even react to it. He turned to the latter with an indignant expression, to which she only laughed louder. "H-hey, even if it was on the fritz, it was _your_ fault!"

"Is that how you try to woo a lady? Don't make me laugh...jerk!"

Apollo's blush grew until he was indistinguishable from a ripe, red tomato. He shot her a glare and opened his mouth to deliver a — likely scathing — remark.

"That's enough out of the both of you! Mr Justice, can't you simply tell me where your apartment is?"

"Oh, yeah!" Shooting her a final dirty look, to which she simply stuck out her tongue, he thought for a second and said, "My apartments on 332C Fisher Street."

"I'll drop both of you off there then, so long as you don't continue aiming for each other's throats."

Athena rolled her eyes and threw herself back onto her seat, refusing to look at him. "Oh, alright…"

The path they took this time was quite different indeed, driving over the lakes and bridges rather than forest roads and dusty lanes. Trucy kept her gaze outwards and Miles could hardly blame her for being this quiet. It was quite an experience for the both of them. She'd managed to keep her emotions in check almost completely. And, fact was, she was only nineteen.

As they began to come out on the main road, Miles switched on his CD player to try and lighten the mood a bit, to a mostly lack-luster response. None of the car's inhabitants seemed particularly ready for any sort of festivities — not even Edgeworth himself. He sighed — how much of a hypocrite he must look like now.

_And we still have nearly an hour-and-a-half until we arrive._

He mentally apologized to Wright. He was supposed to be taking care of them, yet at this moment, he couldn't even find an idea to cheer them up.

Eventually, just in order to try and distract himself from the abysmal silence of his current predicament, he hummed an old tune he had heard quite a many ages ago. Perhaps it was something from one of the old Steel Samurai special episodes? He personally didn't know. All he did know was that the three others were beginning to eye him as though he was some sort of pariah.

"...What is it? Do I have a stain on my cravat? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Finally, Trucy, looking directly at him, spoke up, though her voice was still quite distant. "Uncle Edgeworth, could you sing for us?"

Miles glanced to her, his eyes widening in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Surely, he had misheard her. She couldn't possibly be asking for him to do that right there. He barely even did it for Franziska, let alone for a car with two — still quite — unfamiliar guests. The embarrassment would just be too much. He glanced once again at the back seat through his rear-view mirror, noting the — er, _very_ convincing — puppy face Trucy was eyeing him with.

"Yeah, sing for us Uncle Edgeworth… _please?_"

"I will do no such thi—"

"Yeah! Do it Mr Edgeworth, don't tell me you, the Chief Prosecutor, is scared of singing a teeny-tiny song?" Athena leaned towards him, with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

Miles felt beads of sweat running down from his forehead as he felt a sudden desire to lean over something solid. They were going to force him to sing. This was _not_ something that he was going to allow.

"I-I never said-"

"P-Please..." Trucy murmured breathlessly. Miles said nothing for a while, his mind still reeling from the sudden request. And upon realizing that he wasn't going to cave, she looked away again, saying, "...Just forget it."

This was not the ideal situation he had found himself in, but frankly, it could've been worse. Letting out a deep sigh, Miles activated the stereo. He would do anything just to be alone with Franziska right now.

He looked at Trucy once again through the rear-view mirror; she continued to look through the window with an empty gaze, as though she wasn't taking in any of the surroundings. As he turned the volume up, the familiar beat of Elton John started echoing throughout the vehicle. He took a deep breath before he began to sing once more.

_You could never know what it's like._

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_

_And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that ma-sk you use_

_Damn that voice crack. This is what I get for not doing it regularly._

Apollo, Athena and Trucy's eyes widened in awe. Even with the small voice crack, the singing was legitimately the best they'd ever heard. They were genuinely surprised over how well he sang, considering how he barely seemed to be into anything they considered remotely "cool" or "fun." None of them had expected him to have such a great voice.

And they just sat there, listening to the quiet crooning of his voice.

_And did you think this fool could never win_

_Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

Noticing how the others gazed at him, Miles couldn't help but smirk. Who would've thought singing could make his crippling headache disappear? He wasn't complaining in any way, either. It was a perfect remedy to the previous down-trodden atmosphere. He only wished that Maya were here. Then perhaps she could feel a tad happier.

...She was his little sister, after all.

Miles shook his head, but regardless, continued to sing. And this time, a few quieter, off-tone voices began to sing along. Although he would have liked to sing alone, as was the problem with perfectionism, he realized that they needed this more than he did. He couldn't simply deny them now, after all they'd been through…

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

_I'm still standing after all this time_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah!_

_I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah!_

And so...they sang for the rest of the way to Apollo's home. It was an exhilarating experience for Miles, though he would walk over hot coals before having to tell anyone else. Certainly Trucy and Athena were the loudest in the car, as he began to taper off by about the second chorus. He tried to justify it as pooling his concentration into driving, though his mind was on anything but.

Eventually, he dropped them both off near Apollo's apartment both expressed gratitude and stood back to wave good-bye And as they looked back at him, he looked at Apollo and glanced at Athena for a second, before looking back and giving him a slight wink. Apollo looked dumbfounded for a second before understanding what Miles meant. Blushing, he began turning to Athena as Miles turned and placed his foot on the accelerator.

_Sometimes, you just need a small push._

After about fifteen minutes, he turned to share a glance at Trucy, noticing only then that she'd managed to nod off in the fifteen minutes between their dropping off of Athena and Apollo and their drive over to the Wright Anything Agency, her head bouncing on her shoulder. It seemed that she was getting cold, for she shivered slightly against the air conditioning. Hoping that this wouldn't cause her any lasting stiffness, he slowly brought his car to a stop on the side road.

He first turned the air conditioning to a lower setting. Then, slowly and carefully unpinning her cape, he pushed her forward and wrapped it around her like a blanket, locking it once more. He leaned over and lowered the seat into some form of a bed. It may not be much, he thought, but it had to do. He smiled for a moment at his handiwork before turning his attention back forward, his expression becoming forlorn.

He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, Miles Edgeworth was completely and utterly perplexed. Usually, there was some stray piece of evidence at his — or at Wright's — disposal, but here...now?

He knew he wasn't alone. Athena and Apollo were proof of that. Franziska, Maya, Gumshoe, maybe even Alfred were there as well. And while none of it did him any harm, none of that did anything to help, either. The best the red and yellow comedy duo could do was tell him where Wright was the last time they saw him. And that wasn't much help, because it was likely just at their agency.

Franziska could provide some help, with Interpol at her side, but he was still unsure whether or not he was going to use it. Maya could confirm if Wright was dead or alive, but he wasn't insensitive enough to ask her in her current shock — she could barely look after Pearl Fey right now, let alone Wright's depressed daughter. Gumshoe was loyal and his best second-in-command, but...between himself and Franziska, having him support you in spirit was better than his best efforts.

And Alfred...was Alfred.

_No use getting him to try anything._

He shook his head. In any manner, Trucy had to get her things and it was no use driving back to Kurain after that, so she would certainly have to spend the night at his quarters. And if he was any more late than he already was Franziska would kill him.

He began to push on the accelerator and the car began to drive.

**June 12, 2030, 7:00 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Miles brought his car to stop outside Wright's agency. It was still quite strange to see it so desolate all of a sudden — not a single light radiating from the windows. Quite unlike the warm, lively atmosphere he'd come to familiarize himself with. And all of it...without any rime or reason. Wright wasn't back home and there was no telling whether or not he would ever _come back_ home.

And suddenly, he felt a pain in his heart for Maya's sake. He and Franziska lived and worked together, in the same home, and the same occupation. However, Wright and Maya...they were nearly a two hours' commute apart. And considering what she'd told him a few hours ago, it seemed he was only available to visit her at the end of any given week. She couldn't even tell anything strange was happening.

He turned to look at Trucy once again.

_I hate having to wake her up from such a peaceful state, but what has to be done has to be done._

"Tr-Trucy…?" Miles called, gently tapping her shoulder. When she didn't respond, he shook her lightly, calling her name with more firmness. She groaned softly, and opened her eyes blearily. He watched as she lifted her head, allowing her time to adjust to the new surroundings.

She felt around the right side of her neck. "Uncle Edgeworth...it feels really sore."

Miles nodded sympathetically. She tried to stretch out, but found herself restricted. Only then did she look down and notice that her cape was tied backwards like a blanket. She opened her mouth, likely to ask why, but before she could utter a word, Miles explained, "You were cold."

"I'm frankly insulted you expected me to let my niece stay in the cold," he added with a smirk, sounding hurt though the crinkle of his eyes indicated otherwise.

Trucy pouted and rolled her eyes. "Uncle Edgeworth…"

She went onto right her cape and look out the window, her expression immediately tightening at their location. He'd expected as much.

He opened the door to the car and walked round to open the door for Trucy, who slowly dragged herself out, her expression like the grave.

She dug into her pouch and withdrew a ring of keys, before stopping and quietly turning to him. Her eyes were painted in unease and her voice was burdened with uncertainty. She looked like a particularly timid doe. "Why are we here, Uncle Edgeworth?"

Miles looked at her for a moment, before nodding and saying, "...Since Wright isn't likely to show up voluntarily and Maya's still in shock, I've decided to let you stay at my home for a while."

"Mommy's in shock?"

"...Yes. I know she didn't seem so, and I didn't realize it while I was there either, but...yes. She also has Pearls to take care of at the moment."

"But Pearly's—!"

"Please don't argue with me right now, Trucy," he said, which silenced her heated response immediately. He sighed. "I think we've delayed this long enough. Please go and take your stuff. We'll go ahead and go home for the night. I have to make sure you're safe."

Trucy frowned. "I can take care of myself Uncle Edgeworth. I'm nineteen, not nine."

"As true as that may be, Trucy, I can't leave you alone in this state. I wouldn't be able to look Wright in the face if I left on your own. And if anything happened to you..." He shook his head, unable to even picture the thought.

Miles consulted his watch, his eyes narrowing as he read the time. "Now please hurry and pack your things. I'll wait here."

Trucy nodded slowly and deliberately and walked over to open the door, practically leaping up the steps. It seemed that she didn't want to spend too long in there and Miles couldn't exactly blame her for the feeling. It _was_ her home, after all, and with Wright out of commission at the moment, staying here would likely just become a pain.

After a few minutes of silence, Miles realized he was standing outside _Wright's_ apartment. How foolish would it be to simply stand here when he could likely find evidence as to what happened?

_Well, that's a better option than standing out here lollygagging._

He immediately proceeded up the stairs in a slow, refined manner and walked over to the kitchen to see if he could save any groceries from becoming spoiled, but when he opened the fridge he was faced with a nearly empty space, as though Wright simply didn't buy any. It didn't make the least amount of sense, considering that it'd only been a few days since he'd disappeared.

Miles scanned through what was left in the icy storage, trying to find whatever he could that wasn't expired or worse. He took out what looked to be some week-old lasagna. He sniffed at it, which he immediately realized was a _huge_ mistake, as a gag reflex tore through his body, nearly sending bile-mixed-with-tea out of his mouth. He immediately pinched his nose and took the the article of…._food _to the trash before it managed to kill Trucy — who was packing in her room to the right — too.

After finishing his search of the fridge — and finding nothing more than a half-full bottle of grape juice — he closed it with a sigh, removing his glasses and rubbing his palm against his face. This was a very confusing situation indeed. For one, the Wright he knew was _not_ the type of man to leave his family or friends without any advance notice. However, the contents of the fridge — or lack thereof — seemed to show that his leave was planned? Why else wouldn't he prepare for a week?

Could he have been wrong about his best friend after all this time? What was Wright doing right now?

_Where is he?_

Miles grimaced and paced around the room with a sudden, restless energy, his hands behind his back.

_What in the _bloody hell_ is going on here? That man disappears for a few days and now I'm beginning to have doubts about him? _

It was true indeed that Miles owed a lifetime to Wright. After everything that he'd done for him, for freeing him of that nightmare all those years back and for helping him become a better person. But it was also true that Miles had repaid at least a fraction of that debt over the many times they had worked together to find the truth. However, all that cooperation if there was one thing that he knew about Wright after working with him for over a decade, it was that he was trustworthy.

He couldn't...no, he _wouldn't_ believe that he would abandon everyone he loved and cared about on such a whim. There had to be something deeper going on. Something much darker. Something he didn't know.

Something that frightened him.

_Could...could it be related to that quelled breakout attempt?_ _No...no...I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Nobody managed to escape in the end. There's no logic in panicking right now._

He heard, then, Trucy's suitcase rattling along the tiles, which managed to break his concentration. He turned to see her dragging a blue, full suitcase behind her.

"...That was quite quick…" He glanced at her bag and looked back at her, trying valiantly to give her a smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I take it that you've packed everything you need?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here! Could you take the bag, Uncle Edgeworth?" She said, absentmindedly opening the door and exiting the apartment and going down the stairs, leaving Miles alone with no chance to rebut. He sighed to himself before lifting the bag and following her. He couldn't give her any trouble, especially not after all that had happened.

**June 12th, 2030 7:45 PM**

**Edgeworth's mansion**

Trucy shuffled towards the mansion behind Miles, who dragged her rolling bag behind him on the smooth stone pathway. It was quite a bit lighter than he'd expected it to be. Lighter than Franziska as a teenager, in any regard. But, he had to admit, it wasn't like Wright was able to find the time spoil her like Manfred did Franziska, not with _that_ trial looming over him for all those years.

It was quite unfair for a man of his caliber to be tossed aside in the manner he was. He had to admit...the fury he felt at that announcement was quite unparalleled to anything else in his life — maybe even the moment of truth against _him_ thirteen-and-a-half years ago. It was only exacerbated by the nonchalant mask he wore over his true emotions. He _almost_ thought him a lost cause — the man who'd inspired him to search for the truth.

_It took an eternity for either me _or_ Maya to get him to see reason._

But nobody could live in the past like that — not even Phoenix Wright. He eventually moved on and so did he…

As they approached the polished mahogany door, it was slowly opened from the inside. Behind it stood a blue haired woman in her early thirties wearing a dark blue fur robe over a lighter top. She glared at him as he proceeded through, though her expression softened upon noticing that Trucy was trailing behind him.

"Miles Edgeworth…"

He finally removed his cravat, placing it on a coat hanger. He wasn't feeling particularly like walking all the way upstairs today. "I'm glad to see you too, Franziska. I'm terribly sorry for the delay."

"Hmph..." she replied. "And Trucy?"

"Hello, Aunt Franziska!" Trucy walked forward and gave her a tight hug, one she clearly didn't expect. Awkwardly patting her head as her eyes widened, she looked at Miles, to which he obliged and nodded, giving her a small smile.

"She's staying temporarily until Maya can come to terms with the sudden developments."

"I see…" Franziska said slowly, her eyes still awkwardly looking away. She eventually pulled away from the hug and, although Miles recognized that there wasn't any genuine distaste in her voice, Trucy looked a bit hurt at the distance she perceived in her gestures. Franziska never was much good with children, but she knew at the very least how to tone down her signature ferocity when dealing with them. Pearl Fey could attest to that.

That left him wondering how she could… He shook his head. No, they were both still a bit too young for that.

"As soon as Maya's able, Trucy, you can go stay with her."

"Okay, that's good!"

Trucy gifted him a bright smile, though it was clear to see that it took a small struggle to achieve it — it was a clear performer's smile. But in any manner, both of them — Maya Fey and Trucy Wright — were very strange in dealing with loss. They took it head on and didn't even flinch. It was something that he simply had to respect. It took him years to move on from _that_ day, but he had eventually realized it wasn't worth it to sit and stew. And that had rewarded him immensely.

Miles clapped his hands together to regain their attention. "Well, while you're here, I'd advise you take the...elevator and go see your room. We'll place your personal belongings in your room." Trucy nodded and walked away, quite obviously getting bored.

Miles gave Franziska a smile. "I trust that Alfred has cleaned up your accident from earlier?"

Franziska groaned and rolled her eyes. "No need to call attention to it, Miles. Especially not in front of…"

Miles raised an eyebrow. She glanced at Trucy — who had started wandering around the area — for a split second before focusing back on him. A sudden understanding came over him and he chuckled lightly before placing a hand on her shoulder. "You _know_ she isn't the type to spread rumours in that way, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Franziska, _it's fine._ In any manner, has it been cleaned?"

"Yes, thankfully, it didn't leave any traces — smell or otherwise."

"Then, it'll be best to have a spot of dinner before retiring to bed." He took off his burgundy overcoat and threw it over one of the chairs. He pulled at the shirt around his neck. It seemed that the room was getting hotter and hotter every second. "I'm exhausted and this mystery is not one that's even close to being finished."

"So Phoenix Wright…"

Miles's stomach plunged into ice. He shook his head, feeling a thousand times older than he was. For a moment, he was silent, until he realized that Franziska was not going to let him go unless he told her the full story. Sighing, he looked above her and began a reluctant explanation, "No, he still hasn't been found. And I suspect foul play. He didn't even tell Maya or his daughter. A person of his character would never do such a thing."

"So what are you going to do...Miles?"

Edgeworth kept his eyes on Trucy, who was switching on the TV and flicking through the various channels, feeling worse for her plight every second. "I don't know, Franziska."

He'd been asking himself the same question ever since he'd left the village. What exactly was he planning to do if Wright truly was in danger? He didn't know where he was. He didn't know when he was taken. He didn't even know if he was in danger in the first place, but based on the situation at hand, even a defense attorney could bluff that this wasn't a voluntary retreat.

He had to stop thinking about it in that way. Who in the world would possibly want to kidnap Wright? Maybe Matt Engarde, but that bastard was locked behind bars with a serial killer still after him. He had to stop over-thinking things like this. He wasn't a bluffing defense attorney. He was a prosecutor — _the Chief Prosecutor_. He dealt in cold, hard facts, not rumors or half-truths.

Miles clapped his hands. "Alfred, I require your assistance!"

Trucy spun around, her eyes glittering in awe. "You have a _butler,_ Mr Edgeworth?"

Trying to get her mind off the situation, Miles decided to play along. "Yes, that I do."

"Is his last name _Pennyworth_?"

"...No… As a matter of fact, we don't even _know_ his last name...Do _you,_ Franziska?"

"...He _has_ a last name?"

The sound of footsteps got louder as Alfred — a tall, balding man — approached. "Yes, sir? I heard someone mention my last name? It—"

"That's quite unnecessary. Would you be so kind as to escort Ms Wright to her room with her belongings? First floor, third guest bedroom. If I remember correctly, it's our best one."

"Quite possible the largest…" He sunk low to the ground, muttering something indiscernible in the slight buzz of the air conditioning and fans. "I will do so at once."

"Thank you. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, no, sir, that will not be necessary. My granddaughter is arriving late tonight, you see."

"So that's why you asked me for that three day leave earlier…"

"You are most astute, sir." He gave one final bow and quickly turned to look at Trucy, who was still looking at him like he was a mighty space alien. "Ms Wright, if you would follow me…"

He grabbed the bag and walked into the elevator with her on his heels. As Trucy began to ask him question upon question, which he patiently answered, one at a time, he pushed the button to the first floor and sighed. Miles felt sympathy for him, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

Miles and Franziska found themselves both looking at the direction of the elevator for a while, not quite sure what to say next. It was a strange feeling. Miles could have sworn he'd walked in intending to ask her one thing, before all this had happen—.

_Ah…_

"...Earlier today, you told me that you had a surprise in store for me when I got home." He walked over to sit down on one of the Edwardian chairs and Franziska herself soon followed, sitting to his right. He looked at her, concerned at her behaviour that day. She had thrown up earlier on — it was what had convinced him not to send her to work that day. "Are you ill, dear?"

Miles looked straight in her eye, hoping that his concern was for naught. He didn't need his wife to be ill at the same time as all this. It was by far the most stressful day he'd ever had the pleasure of going through. However, when he looked back at her, he noticed that she was simply looking down at the ground, quietly mumbling to herself.

It was so plainly un-Franziska-like that he began to worry. "Wh—what's wrong, Franziska? You're not usually this nervous about anything. Do you need another days' break? Did something happen while I was gone?"

Her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. "No...no, Miles… it's something else."

"What's going on?"

"Miles…" She says something, yet falters halfway through, her face darkening further.

He grabbed a hand she'd left on the table. His concern was growing rapidly. What was she hiding from him…? Though his emotions were running wild, he had to remain calm. He gave her a gentle stare and murmured, "Franziska…?"

She took in a deep breath and gave him a small, confident smile, much more like the woman he knew — and loved. Yet, even so, it was unlike anything that he'd seen before. Joy mixed with uncertainty, excitement blended in with fear — all this was visible from her face he, the ever-so-composed Miles Edgeworth, couldn't even describe the feeling of being under it — anxiety? excitement? happiness?

"Miles, I—I'm pregnant," she said firmly.

And at that moment, he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut.

His eyes widened as he spluttered something incoherent. "Fra—Fr—yo—pre—?"

She nodded, her eyes closed. He finally managed to calm himself down, gripping tightly onto her hand as he did so. He was close to tears, but he knew that if he broke down, she would likely break down, too. That was an embarrassing scene that neither of them wanted. But all he did know was that this...this...this was...

".. Th-That's… That's wonderful, Franziska. This — this is the most wonderful thing that could've happened to us. And after all this...after all this...loss...and I'm...I don't know what to say. I cannot say anything."

"You needn't say anything more, Miles...Trucy Wright will be down in a few moments. And unless you want to tell her right now...then..."

Miles took in a deep breath, and, though it felt all wrong, all he could think about at the moment was this. It was only this. She...he was going to be… Struggling to control himself, he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her as they both sat, quietly waiting for Alfred to return.

It was one of the most confusing and — quite frankly harrowing — days of his life.

But as he sat with Franziska by his side, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Unfortunately, school has started again so I will not upload as often as I have. I plan to upload a new chapter on a "when they're done" basis. **


End file.
